


Crave

by psykhe



Series: School Daze [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Implied Phone Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Student Akaashi, Student Oikawa, Student Sugawara, Student Terushima, Students, Switching, Teacher Kuroo, Teacher Yachi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then…” It was barely audible as he took Terushima’s hand that was on him and guided it to his mouth, taking two fingers between his lips, tongue running along them. Akaashi removed them momentarily to speak words that seemed to excite his classmate to no end, “I need something,” he sucked on one of the fingers, letting it go with a pop, “to occupy my mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

“Akaa-Akaashi-san?” She asked hesitantly, holding the class roster in her hands and looking back and forth between it and the student. He was hunched over his desk, visibly sweating. At first he didn’t reply, eyes clenched in what she’d assume was pain. “Akaa…shi?” The class had paused as she visibly panicked. It was her very first day as a substitute teacher and already one of her students looked like he was about to keel over and die.

 

Walking to his desk, the blonde nervously tapped him on his shoulder. “Akaashi-san,” she finally managed calmly, “please, g-go to the nurse’s office. Do-do you need help?” It was a wonder how she managed a teaching job, what with her constant stuttering. At least at the front of the classroom, she got absorbed by her subject, and as long as the students weren’t awfully rowdy or inconsiderate, she could manage with their questions. Or the scary delinquent-like students, like the snappy Kyoutani-san, or the mohawk bearing Yamamoto-san.

 

She finally got some response from the boy, a slight grunt as he forced himself to face her. “I can manage myself,” he bit down on his lower lip, hard, she observed.

 

As she was about to protest the idea, it didn’t look like he’d make it there without collapsing, one of the delinquent students made his way behind Akaashi. “I’ll take care of him, Yachi-sensei!”

 

She didn’t want to judge too harshly on appearance, it had gotten her in trouble before, so she just looked to Akaashi if he had any complaints. Seeing none, she simply nodded her head and watched as Terushima whisked the sick student away, supporting his weight around his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

“Hey now, what’s with the model student lookin’ like shit?” Terushima joked.

 

Akaashi gave him a stern glare and managed to push him away. His victory was short-lived as he took a couple steps before falling to his hands and knees, panting.

 

“Woah, didn’t mean to offend ya princess,” he tried, though as Akaashi turned to face him he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “Dude,” the bleached blond knelt down, tilting the other’s chin up, “you actually look really lewd when you’re sick.”

 

The dark haired male pulled away, using the wall to lift himself until the delinquent helped. “Bathroom,” he nearly pleaded, taking his phone out and starting a new text. He made sure to tilt the screen away from Terushima, hiding the message and recipient from sight. It wouldn’t do for him to discover that he had a teacher’s phone number.

**To:** Kuroo

_Help, please, 2 nd floor bathroom_

 ---

 **From:** Kuroo

_Sorry, busy teaching. Shouldn’t you be in class? (;_

 

Akaashi had half the mind to throw his phone on the ground once the reply came in.

 

As they both entered the empty washroom, the beauty wondered how to get Terushima to leave him. He racked his brain for ideas as he moved to the sink, leaning on it for support as he washed his face.

 

“Hey, d’you hear that sound?”

 

Akashi bit back a gasp, the vibrations suddenly changing speed. There was no doubt the blond was talking about the ‘gift’ – as Kuroo has called it – he was forced upon during the morning (okay, so force might have been a strong word, he was begging for it until the morning bell rang). Green eyes scanned himself in the mirror before turning to Terushima pleadingly. Shit, he was a _wreck_.

 

The blond drew closer, sudden realization hitting. He sure hoped he was right or else he’d probably be branded a pervert by the taller male. But then again, how could he be wrong? Face flushed, panting, there were even quiet moans that tried to be hidden. And that buzzing sound, oh fuck, he sure hoped he was right. Resting his hand on Akaashi’s back, he drew soft, comforting circles with his thumb as he inched lower. Once he neared the other’s taut ass, he just knew. “ _Fuck._ ”

 

A slight shiver ran through Akaashi’s body as the blonde kneaded his ass. Light gasps were coming in more often now, turning his classmate on. He read the silent question on the other’s face, nodding curtly as he turn to face him completely. There no longer was any distance as Teru dragged him into one of the stalls, locking the door before pushing the beauty against it.

 

It took next to no time for lips to connect in some lust driven battle. Akaashi’s shirt had been undone, pushed off his shoulders and onto the floor. Without the too-large top, almond eyes spotted the straining boner that it hid and smirked, tantalizingly tracing it with his finger.

 

“Teru…shima-ah!” Honorifics were forgotten as a tongue flicked at his nipple before giving it an experimental suck.

 

The male in question shushed Akaashi, a teasing smile apparent as he backed up. “We gotta be quiet. Wouldn’t want to be caught now, would we?”

 

The dark haired male’s breath caught in his throat, Kuroo’s words from days before running rampant in his mind. “Then…” It was barely audible as he took Teru’s hand that was on him and guided it to his mouth, taking two fingers between his lips, tongue running along them. He removed them momentarily to speak words that seemed to excite his classmate to no end, “I need something,” he sucked on one of the fingers, letting it go with a pop, “to occupy my mouth.”

 

It was thrilling to see someone lose their composure as fast as the blond did. He took his hand back from Akaashi, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down as the taller dropped to his knees. Skilfully pulling down the male’s boxers with his teeth, he set to licking his length from base to tip, revelling in the shudder Teru couldn’t contain. Then he set to work, all too practiced due to one of his teachers.

 

“Fuck, ‘Kaashi,” the blond bit his lip in attempt to stifle his moans. The sloppy, wet noises Akaashi made around his dick was such a turn-on. Seeing the pretty teen look up at him with blown-out pupils caused him to unintentionally buck into his mouth. Teru was about to apologize until he noticed that the other didn’t seem to mind the suddenness, throat relaxing enough to take him to the base.

 

As Akaashi moved to please his classmate with solely his mouth, one hand gripped the back of the blond’s thigh, coaxing him to continue pushing himself into his mouth as he sucked lewdly on his cock while another went into his pant pocket, pulling out a small bottle.

 

Terushima didn’t notice, head tilted back and eyes shut tight, as Akaashi coated his fingers with lube, reaching around the other to prod at his entrance. The shorter was about to move back, not expecting the turn of events though Akaashi held him with the hand on his leg along, sucking along his length before swallowing it whole.

 

Despite his claims on them having to be quite, Terushima was doing a terrible job.

 

Slowly Akaashi entered a finger, eyes trained on the teen’s face for any signs of pain. He was only greeted with a scrunch of mild discomfort, so he let the digit remain as he worked on his cock. As soon as he relaxed, he began to finger him, slowly adding a second finger when he deemed him ready, then a third. Once Teru adjusted, he removed his fingers and wiped them with the toilet paper before using both his hands to unbutton his pants. Grabbing a foil package that lay in his wallet, Akaashi carefully opened it before removing any fabric covering his length, rolling the condom on. He released Terushima’s dick, now lathering his own with lube and standing up, coaxing the blond to turn around.

 

It might have been because he was turned on as hell or something, but Terushima let himself be turned, bent over as he put his hands on the lid. He looked back at the raven-haired male as he felt a small prod against his entrance, nodding once. He was stretched once again, though as Akaashi slowly pushed it, he noticed that three fingers wasn’t quite the same once the other was sheathed completely inside him. Teru bit his lip, willing the stinging sensations to subside.

 

Akaashi waited for the okay to start moving. He used his last bit of self-control for it, being stimulated from both the back and the front. Though once he started thrusting into Terushima, he knew there was no way he was going to last after the hours of _torture_ he had to endure.

 

Even Akaashi’s moans were pretty as he came, though the blond was slightly disappointed that he didn’t reach his limit. He stood straight and turned once Akaashi removed himself, watching the taller toss the used condom in the toilet before he reached for his pants. At first Terushima thought he was going to be left high and dry, though once the beauty revealed another foil square and the already open lube, he knew it wasn’t over yet. With a grin, he snagged both the objects, putting them on accordingly.

 

He was about to put some on his fingers too until Akaashi stopped him. With a questioning glance, Teru got his answer. “Already… stretched…” He breathed, and the blond had to stop himself from drooling at how incredibly lewd the usually aloof boy was.

 

Akaashi turned around to prove the other just that, legs spread as he removed the butt plug Kuroo had put in him to ensure the vibrator from escaping. The male grabbed more tissues to wrap the toy in, then put it on his pile of clothes on the ground.

 

“Fuck you’re so hot, ‘Kaashi,” was the only warning he got before Terushima entered him, revelling in the feelings the vibrator felt against the tip of his dick and the taller boy’s walls squeezing around him.

 

“N-ngh,” he groaned, having already been over stimulated, though he was still hungry for more. With each snap of Teru’s hips he felt himself slowly grow hard once again. The beauty reached between his legs, resolve gone, and began pumping himself to match his classmate’s rhythm.

 

There was a creak; the bathroom door opening that set them both on edge. Terushima felt the beauty clamp down on him and he stopped his thrusts and bit down a moan at the sudden tightness. They were sure lucky that the stalls went most of the way to the tiled floors, only leaving a centimetre or two to the ground.

 

“Ne, Suga-chan, I completely forgot to ask you about Wednesday~” Teru could make out the voice to be Oikawa, the school idol.

 

“Oh, you know,” there was a laugh, followed by, “it was really funny when you started talking to him and put him on edge. He tried _so_ so hard not to moan.”

 

While the third years continued to chat, Akaashi, pushed back into his classmate, catching him by surprise and let out a breathy moan.

 

“Hm? Did you hear that?” Anyone could hear the smirk in Oikawa’s voice. “Think some of our cute little students are having a _fun_?”

 

Akaashi brought one of the blond’s hands to cover his mouth as he began fucking himself onto Terushima, hearing the delinquent swear into his ear before biting down into his bare shoulder to stifle the noises. Teru seemed to get the message though, ramming into the lithe teen as fast as he could with the least amount of noise.

 

The stall’s door began to shake due to the uneven pressure Akaashi applied to it with each thrust. Moans and whines were held behind Terushima’s hands due to his force, his own hand working at his cock rapidly.

 

“C’mon, Tooru. Let’s leave them be,” Sugawara chuckled, “I mean, you know how we were, especially in first year.”

 

They didn’t leave fast enough, Akaashi being sent over the edge, his orgasm rippling through him as he milked his cock, streams of white hitting the door in front of him. He missed the snicker on the other side of the door as the seniors exited, basking in his climax. Terushima grunted behind him, teeth finally removed from the skin on his shoulder as his pace faltered, pleasured groans escaping him freely. It didn’t take long before the blond reached his peak as well, leaning on Akaashi as he tried to regain his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Akaashi, had fun with your gift today?” He heard the smug voice on the receiver.

 

Akaashi now held the remote in hand, panting lightly as he played with the settings. “Mhm, Kuroo-sensei,” he was now in the comfort of his own room, uncaring if he raised his voice to tease the teacher. He was home alone, after all.

 

“I think I even got a new toy in the process.”

 

“Oho?”

 

“You should try him out, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is this so fun to write holy hell i need to get better fack.


End file.
